all about Eve
by Eve of Ambar
Summary: Buffy is trying to rescue her Angel from hell and a new slayer in town with a little surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Title: All about Eve  
  
Author: Eve of Ambar  
  
E-mail:  evedarkchild@hotmail.com  
  
Rating:  PG 13, basically if you are watching the show you can read this

  
Couples:  Buffy/Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I wish Buffy and the rest of the show was mine, but it isn't. However, Eve and all the characters you don't recognize from the show are mine.  
  
Spoilers: "All about Eve" and I guess season 1-2 of Buffy.   
  
Summary: Buffy is trying to rescue her Angel from hell and a new slayer in town with a little surprise! . I know, obsessed much with slayers so if it's not yr. Cup of tea fill free to leave. Angel is still gone (no Faith).   
  
Status: not Finished  
  
Author notes: I was thinking of something quite different when I began this, but it turned out like this. Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know please R & R

Beta: By **Sigma**  
  
  
Chapter 1

  
The girl was running very fast, a vampire at her heels. She turned to glance at him, then stumbled over a root and crashed to the ground. The vampire grabbed her shoulder and moved in for the kill, but, shaking off the effects of her fall, the girl spun around and kicked him away.  
  
" Still rusty, but I'm getting there…"  
  
The vampire growled and attacked. It was his last mistake. Grabbing a branch, the girl stabbed him in the heart, and he muttered "shit" before turning into dust.  
  
The girl got to her feet quickly, and tried to fix her long, blond hair. She could see some teenagers walking nearby, and she could only hope that they wouldn't see her. However, her hopes were quickly dashed when one of the girls, a red-head, walked over to her, looking concerned. "Hey, are you ok?"  
  
" Yes, I'm fine. I just…" she suddenly realized how bad she looked. She was covered in dirt, and blood was dripping from one of her hands, which she quickly hid behind her back." ...um...this guy...he tried to steal my wallet."  
  
" What guy?" asked the red-headed girl, not seeing anyone around.  
  
" I guess he ran off..."  
  
Another teenager, this one blond, came over, "Hey, Will, are we going to…" She then really looked at the girl and frowned, seeing the cuts and bruises.  
  
" It was just a robber, not one of our night friend," the red-head spoke up before the blond could ask.  
  
"I was just taking a walk. I'm some family here, and I got a bit bored. I'm Eve, by the way."  
  
The red-head smiled, "I'm Willow, and this is Buffy, and Xander, and Oz."  
  
Eve gave them a quick once-over. Oz was a small, red-head, much like Willow, although his color looked fake. Xander looked at her suspiciously, and she felt a little worried. When she got to Buffy, she frowned slightly. There was something familiar about her...  
  
"So, um, there's really only one place around here to hang out in, and that's the Bronze." said Willow, trying to be friendly.  
  
Eve smiled slightly, but before she could say anything, Buffy pulled Willow aside, "Can I speak with you for a sec? Will, why did you ask her to come along?"  
  
" Because she looks lonely, and bored, and...and...I really don't have to explain myself to you."  
  
" Relax, Will, it's ok. It's just...there's something familiar about here...in this really strange way."  
  
"Well, you're the Slayer, so you're supposed to keep people safe, right? She's alone in Sunnydale, so you should help keep her safe."  
  
"Ok," sighed Buffy "whatever…"  
  
"Let's go!" Willow grabbed Oz's hand and headed for the Bronze.  
  
As they walked! , Xander glanced at Eve, "So...do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
She shook her head. He seemed to be trying to be nice, so she wanted to say something else but didn't know what. She really didn't want to go to the Bronze. All she wanted to do right now was find a place to stay the night. Sighing, she glanced around and realized that Buffy was staring quite closely at her. She stared back. She seemed to feel what Buffy was feeling. Frowning, she tried to figure out how that was happening.  
  
As they walked into the Bronze, Eve felt even more lonely. Everywhere there were teenagers dancing and having a good time with their friends. She just wanted to get out of there...but she didn't want to leave Buffy. There was something about her that made her feel...safe.  
  
Willow and Oz went off to talk with some of the members of the band, Xander headed off to find his girlfriend Cordelia, and Buffy and Eve were suddenly alone.

Looking a little awkward, Buffy spoke up, "So...um, are you going to Sunnydale High?"  
  
" Yes, of course. My aunt took me there today. Met the principal."  
  
" Really? What do you think of Mr. Thompson?"  
  
" Well, he's...y'know...a principal," answered Eve.  
  
" Yeah…" said Buffy. Eve was obviously lying. There was no Mr. Thompson, only Principal Snyder. But, why would she lie about that?  
  
The group made small-talk and danced for another two hours, before heading out, the Scoobies going one way, Eve another.

"Eve said she enrolled in Sunnydale High and met the principal, but when I asked how she liked Mr. Thompson, she didn't notice that I used the wrong name. I just can't figure out why she'd lie about that, though.," sighed Buffy, confused.

  
" I don't know." shrugged Willow "Maybe she didn't meet him 'cause she can't go to school or something."  
  
" I dunno, Will. Why would she say she was going if she couldn't? And, her hand was bleeding. She also told me that she is looking for her brother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She said that he was some kind of juvenile delinquent or something and that she hadn't seem him in a long time."  
  
They kept discussing her until they got home. "Did you notice how much she looks like you, Buffy?"  
  
"No, she doesn't!" said Buffy, very decidedly. But, as she began to think about it, Eve did look a lot like her. Same hair, same skin color, same green eyes, same narrow nose. They looked almost like...like...sisters.  
  
All night, she thought about it. The next day, when she went to school, everyone began to confuse her with Eve. Giles even called Eve 'Buffy' at least three times! She was getting very annoyed.  
  
"Everyone in the world had a double, Eve's probably just yours. Besides, she did get enrolled in our school, just like she said she had. I'm feeling really weird following her around, Buffy," complained Willow.  
  
" I'm not" grinned Xander, making Buffy and Willow give him unbelieving stares.  
  
" It just seems really strange to me, how much she looks like me…" Buffy sighed, deciding to continue following Eve that evening, unable to accept Willow's double theory.  
  
They hid in the bushes, following her, but nothing was happening. " I feel stupid," whispered Xander "Buffy, you're the Slayer, why do we have to hide?"  
  
"Shush!" Buffy whispered back "I want to see if she's hiding something. So just be quiet!! "  
  
An hour passed, and they grew even more bored. Then, suddenly, a vampire attacked Eve. Buffy, jumped up, ready to run to her assistance, but she quickly slayed the vampire without any help. Two more attacked, and she took those down with ease. The gang was now gawking at her in surprise, although she couldn't see them. Turning around, she saw the surprised Buffy.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Buffy.  
  
Eve had a stunned look on her face, closely resembling Buffy when she was caught slaying. "I...well...I'm not crazy, all right? I'm the Vampire Slayer!" She frowned when Buffy didn't laugh, "And you are…"  
  
"The same!"  
  
" Houston we have a problem" Xander declared.  
  
"Wait a sec!" piped up Willow "When Kendra died last summer, a new slayer was called. That must be Eve."  
  
"No," said Eve "I became the slayer many years ago. Buffy, you're a slayer, too? That's why I felt close to you. I felt a connection…"  
  
"How many years ago?" interrupted Buffy.  
  
She hesitated for a second, then took the plunge, not wanting to lie anymore, "About 200, I think."  
  
Everyone gaped at her, amazed, and Xander leapt to his feet" She's a vamp!!!!"  
  
" I'm not a vampire! I already told you, I'm the slayer…"  
  
Buffy was very confused "Slayers don't stay alive for 200 years!"  
  
" It's a long story...look, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm just looking for my brother."  
  
"Well, who's your brother?" asked Buffy  
  
Eve sighed, "His name is Angel…"  
  
Part 2  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy demanded, hating how Angel's name brought up so many terrible memories...Angelus...Angel getting back his soul...sending her greatest love to hell...  
  
  


" I am his sister!" insisted Eve. "I can tell you the story, but it's a very long one..."  
  
"I hope you're not planning on telling us all 200 years of it!" joked Xander.  
  
" No." answered Eve, seriously.  
  
"I...I want to hear." declared Willow, and Oz nodded his agreement, as they all looked at Buffy.  
  
Buffy just looked back at them, "Maybe...it's a different Angel. Like...I don't know, Angel Anderson or something..."  
  
"Who just happened to be born 200 years ago. That'd be some coincidence!" said Xander.  
  
"Just when I thought you could be smart," said Cordelia, coming to join them, "and why didn't anyone tell me that Buffy has a sister."  
  
"She's not my sister."  
  
"She's Angel! e s sister." explained Xander.  
  
"Well, you've got to admit she does look like Buffy." said Cordelia "She's got the same well...lousy hair and terrible skin..."  
  
"Well," laughed Xander "She is 200 years-old. What did you expect her skin to look like?"  
  
"Stop all this!" groaned Buffy "We getting so far off the subject here."  
  
"What subject?" asked Xander, puzzled.  
  
"Y'know," whispered Willow "the whole 'Angel's sister' thing."  
  
Eve looked around, confused, "How about I tell you my story and then you tell me where I can find my brother?"  
  
Everyone seemed to look everywhere but at her. They hadn't even mentioned Angel's name to Buffy since she sent him to hell, and now they had no idea what to say.  
  
"He's in ! hell," Cordy volunteered, making everyone glare at her, "What?! He is! Right, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked like she was about to slay Cordy.  
  
Eve gaped at Buffy, "What do you mean hell! How did he get there?"  
  
"He got stabbed by a sword a think...Buffy should be able to tell you. She did it." Cordy shrugged.  
  
" That's it!" snarled Buffy "You are so dead!"  
  
"Stop!" yelled Eve. "Did you send him there!?!"  
  
Buffy swallowed hard, "Yes"  
  
"Why?" she asked, tears choking her voice.  
  
"You do know that he's a vampire, right?" asked Xander.  
  
Eve muttered, "I knew he was changing"  
  
"Well, he didn't change into Batman, no, sir." snorted Xander.  
  
"Xander…" warned Buffy  
  
"Ok, this is one of my 'shutting-up now' moments..."  
  
"I need to speak to Eve. Alone." Buffy sighed. No one moved for a moment.  
  
"Um, alone right." said Willow, herding the others away.  
  
"What happened?" asked Buffy.  
  
Eve sat down, hard, and her shoulders slumped like she was trying to support the weight of the world...Buffy could sympathize, "We grew up in a very rich family. I loved my brother, but he did not get along well with our father. Angel was, well, lazy and he always had a woman. My father didn't like it. He wanted Angel to be a man he could be proud of.  
  
"Angel started hanging around with some very bad company. I believe you would now call them 'bad news'. The leader of this group was a girl named Darla. She was one of the worst, and I suspect she had been pretty awful before she became a vampire."  
  
"But didn't he knew she was a vampire?" frowned Buffy   
"No, not at first. He was so drunk he didn't notice anything odd. I think Darla wanted to keep him in the dark to avoid scaring him away.  
  
"One night, two things happened. Angel...changed. I think I knew what he had become, but I couldn't...I just couldn't believe it. He had never been really bad before. That night I changed, too...I became the Slayer."  
  
"Did you fight him?"  
  
"No," she shook her head "when I came home that evening, all my family was dead...even my sweet little sister. I just couldn't believe it Buffy. One moment Angel was my loving brother, the next he was a vampire, a terribly cruel vampire. How can you live with that?  
  
"I wanted to die after I saw what had happened to my family. Then some girl saw me slaying vampires, and decided I was a witch. Rumors started about how Angel was a monster, and I was a witch. They even claimed we'd killed our family. All my friends believed the tales and turned against me. There was no one left for me there, so I ran. The Council looked for me, but I avoided them. I didn't want to face my destiny." She took a deep breath and wiped off the tears that had begun to stream down her cheeks, "I wandered in the woods, feeling helpless and alone. I knew that I had the slayer powers but I still felt helpless. I just wanted to die, to get it over with."  
  
"But, what happened? You've lived for 200 years, yet you can still walk in the daylight, so you aren't a vampire."  
  
"Yes...I'm certainly not a vampire. I will live forever, though."  
  
"Forever?" Buffy looked puzzled, "How? Why? What did you do?"  
  
Eve looked suddenly afraid, "Why do you think I did something?"  
  
"Living for 200 years and watching everyone you know die...that sounds like a punishment to me. I mean, the whole 'never losing your looks or getting old' thing is good but...you know what I mean."  
  
"I am sorry, but I can't tell you. Can't we leave it like that?"  
  
"Eve," Buffy put her hand gently on Eve's shoulder, and dropped down beside her on the grass, "trust me. I can and will help you. And if you think it's too bad for help, then you should hear about some of my life..."  
  
Eve sighed, but continued, "A year later I ran into some monks, lead by someone named Lador. Have you heard about him?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well, he told me about my future, my fate. He said I needed to be punished, then he did a ritual to make me immortal, because he said that the hardest thing for me to do would be to live."  
  
"But why would he decide to punish you?"  
  
Eve bit her lip and avoided Buffy's eyes. Then Buffy sighed, "You're not telling me something. What is it?"  
  
"I...you're right. I am. It seems that I can't hide anything from you...perhaps it is our Slayer connection."  
  
" You can tell me, I won't judge you."  
  
"I didn't kill him when I had the chance."  
  
"Who?" Buffy was confused.  
  
"Angel. When I came home...he was there. I looked at him, covered in my family's blood...and I-" she began to sob "I couldn't kill him, Buffy! I just couldn't! I'm a bad slayer, that's why the monks punished me. I know he became Angelus...and I know about all those people he killed...it's my fault! I believed I could change him, he went after my friends and all the ones I loved...it's my fault!"  
  
"Stop it," begged Buffy, her voice trembling, "I feel like I'm listening to myself. It's not your fault!"  
  
"Ever since then, I have been looking for him. I heard rumors about him and a gypsy curse. Is it true? Did he turn good again?"  
  
"Yes and no." sighed Buffy. "He was good for a very long time and helped all of us, but not long ago he changed back into Angelus."  
  
Eve looked confused, "But...what happened? Is that why you killed him?"  
  
Buffy hesitated, "I don't know where to begin..."  
  
She had dreamed every night of Angel. Of their wonderful love-making...and of the change that had come. Of his beautiful face looking lovingly at her...and of his face distorted into hate.  
  
"Buffy?" Eve was on edge, wanting to know everything that had happened.  
  
"Listen" Buffy got to her feet, "You don't have a place to stay, right? Why don't you stay with me? My mom is away for the week. We can talk and eat..." Buffy paused for a second,"...I mean, you do eat?"  
  
"Of course," Eve smiled slightly as she stood up, "I am still human. Long-lived, but human."  
  
They walked to Buffy's house quietly, lost in thought. When they arrived, Buffy gave Eve some clothes, noticing that Eve didn't seem to have anything to change into. As Eve joined Buffy at the table, Buffy noticed again how much they looked alike. Dressed in Buffy's teddy-bear pajamas, Eve was almost identical to her. As they finished eating, Buffy suddenly realized that she'd forgotten to take out the trash, "I'll be right back, why don't you go up to my room. We can talk there."  
  
Eve nodded and headed upstairs. She wanted to write down a thought she had, so she began to search for a pen and some paper. She pulled at one of Buffy's drawers too hard, and everything inside went flying. She quickly started to pick up the scattered objects, but Buffy's diary, which had fallen open, caught her attention. She could see Angel's name written beautifully on one page, a few little hearts surrounding it. She picked it up slowly, and then noticed an old poetry book on the floor. As she opened it, she saw, written in a hand she knew well, a little note: _To Buffy. You will always be my girl. Love always, Angel_.  
  
"What are you doing!?!" A voice behind her demanded.  
  
Eve dropped the diary, startled, "I am so sorry, Buffy. I was just looking for some paper and then everything spilled out. I was putting it back, when I noticed Angel's name in your diary...and then I saw this poetry book, and I just..."  
  
Buffy picked up her diary, and put it away. "It's ok. I'm not really that angry. It's just that I'm very sensitive about my diary. I guess it just runs in the family for you." (A/N: Referring to when Angel supposedly read her diary)  
  
" What?" asked Eve confused, "I really don't understand what is going on here. Did you lie to me? Why did Angel call you his girl and sign it love always? He didn't mean that he love loved you, right? I mean, you're a slayer, he's a vampire."  
  
Buffy sat down on the bed, and Eve perched next to her. Now was the moment. She had to tell her everything. Sparing no detail, she told what had happened from the first day she had met Angel until the last time she'd seen him. "I miss him so much, Eve."  
  
"Me too." sighed Eve.  
  
Buffy reached over and turned off the light, "Good night, Eve. Tomorrow we can go see Giles. He'll probably be able to help."  
  
"Good night" Eve closed her eyes and tried not think about the future. She had lived on her own so much that she wasn't sure if she could let herself accept help. She would just have to see. Slowly, she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
To be continued


	2. chapter 2

  
Author notes: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This story takes place right around the time Faith arrived. However, after Kendra died, a different slayer arrived instead...  
  


Beta: By **Sigma  
**  
  


Chapter 2  
  
The two Slayers had told Giles everything they knew, and he had begun to research immediately. However, they didn't have anything to do, so they walked slowly through the cemeteries, talking quietly.  
  
" I can't imagine living for eternity. How…?"  
  
" ...does it feel?" finished Eve.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
" Lonely. After a few decades, when everyone that you make friends with keeps dying, you become scared of getting to know anyone. And you know what else?"  
  
" What?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Ugly vamp"  
  


"Yeah," laughed Buffy "I know. To have to see them decade after decade..."  
  
"No," shouted Eve "behind you!"  
  
She flipped over Buffy and kicked a vampire who was trying to sneak up behind her. The two quickly started to fight off about five vampires who had been circling them quietly. As soon as the last was dusted, the Slayers grinned at each other.  
  
" That is so much fun!" Buffy declared, "It's way better than a gym."  
  
" Yeah, I find it more relaxing."  
  
Chatting, they walked to the Bronze to meet the others. As they entered, they could see Oz and Willow dancing while Xander and Cordelia argued noisily at their usual table.  
  
" They always fight," whispered Buffy in Eve's ear.  
  
A handsome guy came towards Buffy he smiled and set next to her. "Hey, do you know that you look exactly like this one actress?"  
  
" And who would that be?"  
  
The guy grinned at her and extended his hand, "Dance with me and I'll tell you."

As Buffy touched it, its warmth such a contrast to Angel's chill, she could only think of Angel. Tears sprang into her eyes, "No," she said firmly, "I just had..." What could she say? I just had to send my boyfriend to hell? As she hesitated, the song she and Angel had danced to come on. She bit her lip and ran away.  
  
Eve chased her and caught up as Buffy reached the exit door.  
  
Buffy began to sob, "I'm not usually like that...This is so hard...living each day with the memories...the dreams. It's like a nightmare. Sometimes I wonder if I was the one who was sent to hell. I can't be with anyone else, you know. It's too painful. I keep thinking that I'll wake up and he'll be perched outside my window, looking in with his big, chocolate eyes..." She sniffed and wiped off her tears "I'm tired. I just want to go home. Please...don't tell anyone about this." 

Eve nodded, and the two of them quickly said their goodbyes and left.  
  


  
A week later, after their usual patrol, Eve and Buffy were back in the Bronze. Buffy, slightly bored, saw a couple dancing. She couldn't take her eyes off them.  
  
The girl was tall, thin, and very pretty, with long, black hair and big, blue eyes. She seemed to look almost like a princess and she smiled at her partner. He was even taller with brown hair, a narrow nose, and deep hazel eyes. As they moved to the music, they kissed and seemed to be in their own little world.  
  
" Why don't we do that?" asked Cordelia, "After all, I'm so much better looking than her, and I can do that, too!"  
  
Xander just shrugged and followed her as she went to greet some of her friends. Oz and Willow were talking quietly and snuggling, while Buffy just watched the couple on the dance floor.  
  
" Jealous?" asked Eve, sadly.  
  
" I...I..." Buffy looked startled. She had forgotten about the others in her group. "Um, well, yeah. But in a good way you know. Not 'I want to do that with that guy.' More 'I wish I was doing that with my guy.' " She sighed heavily.  
  
All night, guys would come over and ask both Buffy and Eve to dance, although Buffy just refused their offers.  
  
" Hey, your sister is a good dancer," grinned one of the guys as he returned with Eve.  
  
" That's it, I am so out of here!"  
  
" Yeah, it's about time for us to go, too." Willow smiled softly at her. She knew how depressed Buffy was, and she wanted to help her.  
  
As they headed home, the gang took a shortcut through one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. They were surprised to notice Giles examining a grave. They quietly sneaked up behind him, but Cordelia stepped on a branch and it snapped loudly.  
  
Giles jumped and spun around, sticking a cross in Cordelia's face, "Beware, evil one!"  
  
" You can say that again," giggled Buffy.  
  
" Hey!" complained Cordelia, "I am not evil!"  
  
Giles frowned at them, "Aren't you supposed to be at the Bronze?"  
  
" Yeah, we were just there." said Buffy "But what are you doing here? Last time I checked, you weren't exactly a vampire slayer."  
  
" I am more then capable of looking after my self, and I resent the implication that I..."  
  
He was interrupted by a scream. The group dashed off, Buffy leading the way. They came upon a terrified girl, pressed against the wall as a demon fought a brown-haired girl, who was being closely watched by a man, half-hidden in the shadows.  
  
" Go home!" Buffy snapped at the now-sobbing girl, "Now!" 

The frightened girl raced away as fast as she could. Buffy spun to help the brown-haired girl, only to see the girl kill the demon.  
  
As she turned to face Buffy, Buffy looked a bit surprised. It was the girl who had been dancing at the Bronze, and the man, who now stepped out of the shadows, was the handsome guy she'd been dancing with.  
  
" Let me guess. You're a slayer.," sighed Buffy.  
  
The girl smiled, brushing her hair away from her face with her hand, "Yes, I am. You must be Buffy"  
  
"That's me."  
  
The man came over to the girl and swept her into a passionate kiss, "Are you ok, Heaven? That was a Disora demon!"  
  
Giles seemed surprised, "How did you know what kind of demon that was?"  
  
The handsome man just smiled, "I certainly should know. I am her watcher, after all."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	3. chapter 3

  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
"Helloo???? " Buffy asked stunned "Her watcher?" she looked at Giles again. "Her watcher ,Giles???" She couldn't begin to think of that possibility and not because Giles was older but because a watcher suppose to be a tutor a teacher and this was lack of quit a lot.  
  
Xander had to say something "Now I know why you and Buffy practice so much, way to go G man!" he slapped on his shoulder smiling.  
  
"Xander!" screamed Buffy and Giles at the same time, giving a ewee look to this.  
  
" What?" he asked surprise? "I was just joking Buffy. I know that you will never take Giles as an attractive man"  
  
Giles gave him insulted and angry look "Thanks!"  
  
" No biggy". Xander slapped his shoulders unaware of the watcher irony saying to him.  
  
Cordi was stunned as well "Just let me say ewe… Buffy and Giles? " She hit Giles with her wallet "You sick pervert".  
  
Giles stepped away from her. This was overwhelming for him. He blushed so much that he considered a vampire attack would be better. He loved Buffy but as a daughter not a lover. He wondered how the council reacts to this. Surly Travis will be very upset and this made him smile to himself.  
  
" Excuse me all" waved Heaven. She stood tall and furious, her long black hair swinging behind her. She put her hands on her waist and her deep blue eyes looked angry as if fire drew from them "I don't mean to be the mock of all of you but do I have a say in the matter?" Cordi still tried to hit Giles while Xander was telling mock jokes that Buffy and Willow hit him gently while Oz tried to comfort confusing Eve. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at her.  
  
" We can listen all right. "Said Buffy "but just so you'll know you give slayers a bad name." Everyone looked at her surprised. She new it sounded stupid and selfish but this is how she felt, it made her thought about slayers and watchers and the ewe motion swept through her again. Deep down inside she knew why she was so embarrassed, the thought of her and Giles in the eyes of her friends has made her blush to her very soul and she just couldn't think of Giles that way, it was so very awkward.  
  
" Ho really?" smiled Heaven ironically, cutting her thoughts and maybe gathering more strength as her anger continue, her blue eyes sparkled with new intention sort of an evil one. "Look who's speaking, let me see, as all the watchers learned from Mr. Giles dairies; a perky slayer, rude, irresponsible a bit immature acting by emotion ho and the list do go on like…forever and not to mention your boyfriend Angelus- a vampire, the scourge of Europe who tortured millions over centuries, by the way were is he now?" She finished her long speech filling proud of her self-despite the stunned looks that everyone gave her, especially her lover / watcher. Her heart skipped a bit when she noticed him. It wasn't like she planned it at all; she could see the disappointment in her lover. She was furious; it was all Buffy's fault.   
  
Buffy didn't know what to say or think. All thoughts running through her like little bugs. Giles – all the things he thought about her, was it real? And the council new about his remarks? She really believed that he came to like her and maybe respect, after all they went through, and this is it? And Angel, how dare she speak of him like that. Buffy gathered all her might and strength, her green- gold eyes reflected burning flames that even Eve too aback from her. Buffy came forward very close to Eve her voice full of anger and hatred, it was a soft voice but the threat and anger was very well none in it. "How dare you? I've been a slayer for two years, I fought evil and darkness when you had no idea hot to begin and you dare put judgment on me? I save life. Angel and not Angelus fought side by side next to me my friends and my watcher." She didn't want to say anything wrong about Giles that will wait when they will be alone. "Angel had a soul."  
  
Heaven didn't backed away, wanting to win this over her elderly slayer " I guess that he was so good that when he killed innocent people, a school teacher and our slayer he was still fighting evil ha? Do you think that the other slayer agree with you? It isn't enough that you created another slayer and now there are two…"  
  
"What?" shouted Buffy? It was unbelievable, is she to be blamed for the calling of another slayer? Like hell she will. "How dare you? You stupid arrogant tall thingy! I died by the hand of the master and Angel rescued me…"  
  
Xander cleared his throat "well technically Buff it was me who…"  
  
Buffy interrupted him too angry to address him "and you, you are here just because of me. I had no idea that Angel will loose his soul again, do you think I did it on purpose just to spite the council."  
  
" It wouldn't be the first time," snorted Heaven folding her arms near her chest.  
  
Buffy came to attack her and Giles tried to stop her, they were too fast for him but not for Eve, quickly she stood between the two angry slayers holding in balance their fists.  
  
" who are you?" spat Heaven, angry and confused by the girl powers.  
  
" she's s my sister" said buffy quickly, she didn't want the council to interfere in the business with Eve. Somehow she had the feeling that they will not take it too well.  
  
Heaven examine her suspiciously not knowing if this slayer was telling the truth. "She's very strong."  
  
Buffy looked at the others, her look threatened her friends not to say a word. She then shrugged her shoulders " what can I say, it runs in the family."  
  
Before Heaven could say another word Giles interrupted, suggesting they all go to the library.  
  
Everyone agreed and went to the library. Buffy walked reluctantly. Willow came to her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
It was very late at night when they all set around the table in the library. Giles purred everyone tea but they just stared at it.  
  
Risking everyone fury at her, Heaven had to ask, she faced Buffy who set far from her, to everyone's relief "haven't you heard about a secret duty? Are all those people just civilians who knows about you, what you do?"  
  
Buffy didn't look at her just answered a simple "yes."  
  
" I see ".   
  
" No you don't see " Buffy answered her, holding her temper. " They are my friends and my life don't involve around slaying."  
  
" It should " answered her Heaven bluntly. " We have a sacred duty."  
  
" You have, I don't care about that, and for me it's neither secret nor sacred. Look, I slay and patrol but I have a life and I don't care that someone chose me to be the slayer, I just don't care. I do my best and we are sitting on the hell mouth."  
  
This time Heaven's watcher spoke, "I think we haven't introduced yet. My name is Symon Andrews and I am Heaven's watcher..." Buffy took the minute to look at him. He was very handsome. He was tall as heaven, with the same blue eyes, his blond soft hair curled above his forehead, he was English all right but he looked like a twin version of Hugh Grant. He wears a light blue Jeans and a white t- shirt. When he smiled his eyes brightened and he looked very shy and friendly, for a minute Buffy understood why Heaven took him as a lover. Buffy didn't notice that he asked her a question and realized that everyone were looking at her.  
  
" Sorry again, what was the question?" she blushed, her complexion turning deep red.  
  
" I …I was just asking about this people, they are all your friends right?"  
  
Buffy was eyeing him, can she trust him, all the sudden she felt ashamed judging him, he was young, younger then Giles and they seemed so much in love, like her and Angel.  
  
" I am sorry, yes of curse all of them are my friends. Why are you here?" she knew it sounded rude but she wasn't in the mood for all of this, not she will ever be but still.  
  
Symon smiled again "Buffy and Giles, I know that we started on the wrong foot here…"  
  
"Or a watcher" mumbled Buffy, but Symon continued, "I think that we can work together. We are on the same team here, fighting evil..."  
  
"I can see evil all right " snorted Buffy toward Heaven  
  
Heaven couldn't ignore this one, she tried her best to be calm but it was too much for her, she stood up, dropping the chair behind her,  
  
"What is your problem blondy?" asked Heaven angrily.  
  
"I don't have a problem, but I think you have".  
  
"That's it pompon girl. That will be the first I will kill a slayer."  
  
"Just try"  
  
Buffy stood there in a battle stand with her fists ready and so did Heaven. Eve looked amazed and shocked. They started fighting, smashing the table and chairs. Everyone were amazed for a glimpse second watching two worriers in a fight, Buffy and Kendra never fought before, not like that anyway and you could tell which one was better. Buffy was working on instincts, combining arts from the east as well with kick boxing and acting by emotions while Heaven was working on pure techniques, she throw a kick were Buffy caught it and round it with a high kick. Soon the library looked like a mess, chairs and tables were all over the room. Symon and Giles tried to break them free and were thrown to each side of the room by two angry slayers.  
  
"It's getting out of control "shouted Willow, panic in her voice. " Buffy, Heaven please stop it!"  
  
Cordi and Xander were betting who will win and Eve looked shocked, she tried to come between them but fell to the floor. Two slayers fighting were too much for her. When she tried again she got hit by both of them and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
When everyone was still fighting all the sudden a group of demons burst in the room. Until buffy and Heaven could realize what happened they took Eve. She tried to fight but with all the mess and the fighting slayers she woke up to face those demons. She looked at on of them and noticed that it was the demon, which Heaven fought before. She kicked him in the head but they were too many and only when she screamed Buffy and Heaven stopped fighting with each other.  
  
" Eve" Buffy ran to Eve to help her but was blocked by two demons. Another one was holding Giles and Willow who struggle to break free.  
  
Eve tried to fight them off but the falling before and all the chaos made her head spin fast and she couldn't defend herself.  
  
When Buffy and Heaven fought side-by-side rescuing their friends they realized that Eve was gone.  
  
Everything in the room was vague and circle, Buffy tried to stay in focus but all she could think about was the missing slayer.  
  
Buffy felt to her knees whispering "I lost another slayer…"  
  
To be continue… 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

  
Everyone was arguing again, not noticing Buffy sitting there very quietly, her knees bands and her arms are hugging them. What would she do? How to make sense of all of this?  
  
She left everyone, walking quickly; they didn't pay attention to her anyway busy arguing and shouting at each other.  
  
She walked through the graveyard. She thought it was funny walking there like she was taking a walk at the park.  
  
A vampire jumped at her dropping her to the ground. She got up quickly, angry.  
  
" I am so sick of all of you vampires. You ruined my life!!!" she starts hitting the vampire. "Why did god create you, Ahh??? " The vampire looked amazed so she just staked him "Loser".  
  
Someone was clapping his hands "bravo"  
  
She turned around quickly to face a dwarf dressed in red. He was very small but he had human features.  
  
" What do we have here? A little ride hood?" She asked snaring.  
  
The dwarf smiled and Buffy tried to catch him but he disappeared. Astonished she looked around quickly searching.  
  
" Behind you ". Buffy turned around to face him again.  
  
" Things are more then seen to the eye sometime"  
  
"O.K, enough for the 'karate kid scene' " She said impatiently. " What do you want?" she wanted to add 'before I'll kill you' but the all- disappearing thing was very strange for her.  
  
" I come with a gift".  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow very skeptic.  
  
" Who told you I need a gift?"  
  
" I didn't say it was your gift"  
  
Buffy thought of de javous. Did she hear that before?  
  
" What gift is it exactly?"  
  
The little men just smiled and started to run. Buffy chased him but surprisingly he was too fast for her, he disappeared and Buffy called him.  
  
" Some gift…" Buffy said. She felt so strange, "If I killed him I would have had way much fun then this, I think".  
  
As she turned around to leave she stumbled and fall. She could have heard Cordilya saying: 'Buffy the clumsy slayer'.  
  
When she tried to get up she felt dizziness and felt to the ground again. When she opened her eyes she realized that she wasn't in the cemetery anymore. First there was this neon light and a ceiling above her head. The room was covered in white- creamy walls, smooth and glistening as if they moved to her illusion. Getting up quickly made her head spin harder so she just set on the floor.  
  
' Great, this is just what I needed, a trip to la la land with a mixture of Elise in wonderland. Where the hell am I ' she wondered. Quick look at the place made her notice the chairs, table and beds.  
  
" Ho great, I hope there won't be another six irritating dwarfs like him…"  
  
"Not, only me!"  
  
" You " She screamed pointing at him. The dwarf stood there smiling.  
  
Buffy tried to get up "Wait till I catch you, you little…" Before she could finish he disappeared behind a big wooden door. The wooden door was huge and it was like she melts into the wall.  
  
Buffy stood up eventually but still very blur. " That's it for me mister, I am so out of this ferry tail."  
  
She wanted to leave but the door that looked like the entrance disappeared so the only way was the wooden door. She was furious, Eve was lost somewhere while she was here playing hide and sick with this dwarfs in stead of helping her, and again how did she get here?  
  
" Boy, the gang would never believe me. I so wish Eve was hear"  
  
She decided to go through that door although she wasn't aware if it was the way out or in.  
  
The minute she passed the door she felt like she is falling. Panicking and screaming she kept falling until she landed softly in the darkness? When all the spinning stopped she looked around, it was very hard to look since it was quit dark there.  
  
" Now I know what Alice in wonder land felt, just that she had this cute little rabbit and I have irritating Snider like dwarf.  
  
" Were the hell am I?"  
  
" You got the hell thing right". The dwarf was standing there but this time he was wearing a black robe and black boots.  
  
" What are you now, Zorro?" she asked impatiently. "What do you want from me?"  
  
She felt so helpless, she wasn't even sure that her strength works here, she thought she can try it on the dwarf but he disappeared again.  
  
She heard his voice "follow your heart".  
  
" What?" she screamed, "that's it? Follow my heart? Pls. come back. I am scared of the dark…"  
  
She thought a minute did she really say that? The slayer is afraid of the dark? C'mon buffy. How pathetic are you?  
  
" O.K, get over it Buffy, you are here so you better check it out."  
  
She followed the trail into what looked like a 200 years old street. People were walking pass her don't noticing her. It was a warm summer night and people were laughing and walking. Buffy walked among them, touching them filling the air but they did not notice her. What is going on here?  
  
She saw a gang walking together laughing. They were 2 gentleman and their ladies, she just saw the back. Something looked freighting - familiar but she wasn't sure.  
  
All the sudden she found herself in the woods. She saw a girl standing there and a vampire tried to attack her. Buffy ran quickly to save her but the vampire just past through her like she was a ghost. He came towards the girl. She screamed and tried to escape falling to the ground. The vampire fell on her his mouth very close to her neck. All the sudden the girl kicked him hard and stood up, amazed by her own power .she fought with him, another two came just in time to see her stake him with a branch she found.  
  
One of them stare for a minute " A slayer…" he warned the others and they all disappeared. The girl stood there stoned, her long blond hair was dirty, and her clothes were ruined.  
  
" What did they say? They called me a slayer?" her voice was broken and confused, she almost lost balance if it weren't for the man who held her still, when she tried to fight him of he soothed her.  
  
" You are a slayer. In each generation…"  
  
"Stop it!" the girl screamed, " I don't want to hear that".  
  
" But… You are the slayer she who kills vampires and…"  
  
"I said enough" she looked frightened and scared " leave me alone " she pushed the man away from her and he hit the tree and dropped unconscious, seeing that and thinking that she might killed him she ran away, quickly buffy followed her. What is going on here?  
  
When the girl faced the streetlight buffy saw it was Eve!  
  
All the sudden Buffy found herself in an alley. She saw a little girl dragging a rug doll in her hand the girl whispered, "Did you see my mummy?" what happened here? Where is Eve? Is Eve brought here? But Buffy new that this Eve was very deferent from the Eve she met, what is happening? Buffy's heart was rising fast. She so wished that Giles were there.  
  
" Mummy..." the little girl mumbled again.  
  
Buffy tried to touch her but a shadow passed through her, it was the man she saw before with the gang. He took the girl and disappeared.  
  
Again Buffy found herself in a house, a pretty big and old house. The pictures on the wall and the furniture made it clear that she was in a very reach people's house. She heard sobbing and went in that direction. She came into a big living room, soft carpets; big chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. The room was very dark and the only light came from the fireplace. She saw a man and a women laying there probably dead and a young girl knelling in front of them crying, holding the women's hand.  
  
" Mamma, pls. Wake up " she sobbed. The girl was trying to wake the women but she was dead. Two bite marks held no guessing that they were vampires bites.  
  
All the sudden a man burst into the room from the window. Buffy recognized him as the man who took the little girl before.  
  
When he faced the light she saw it was Angel or more like Angelus. She screamed but no one heard it.  
  
The girl, who Buffy realized was now, Eve, stood there, tears falling on her chicks like blood.  
  
She walked towards Angel " You killed them…"  
  
Angel smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? They irritate me."  
  
Eve was amazed and shocked " But we are your family Liam. I am your little sister. Don't you remember? You always took care of me  
  
"Always wining. I am so sick of that little sister. It's time for you to die now."  
  
Eve was still in shock, couldn't move "but Liam, It's me. Don't you remember? I am sure that deep down inside of you you can hear me". Buffy felt her tears suffocating her breathing, didn't she said the exact words not long ago? Did she look pathetic and whining as Eve?  
  
Angel smiled his cruel famous smile, his chocolate eyes reflecting nothing. "Liam is dead, I am Angelus. A good choice of name, don't you think?"  
  
When he came to kill her she grabbed a stick and fought with him. Angel was amazed by her strength " So well well somebody been doing her homework. Well you know what father used to say: education is everything son, knowledge is power.  
  
Ho, how I wish he were here so he could see the knowledge is not the only way to gain power. But then again I like him like that more". He pointed at the dead body of the man lying on the floor.  
  
" Back off, I will kill you," warned Eve, still shaky." I've done my homework. Remember…"  
  
They fought again until Eve was very close with her stake to his heart. Her hand was shacking and tears were falling down her chicks again.  
  
Angel was a bit frightened and surprised by her strength. He looked at her and laughed.  
  
" Will you kill your beloved brother, your beloved saving angel?" his face changed to his lovely Angelic face.  
  
" Stop it " she screamed " I will do it. You killed our family. I hate you "  
  
"Do it? " laughed Angel "finish me off"  
  
Eve couldn't move and dropped the stack. Angel grabbed her and kissed her roughly on the head  
  
"We will meat again little sis."  
  
He disappeared through the window.  
  
Eve set on the floor and screamed. Buffy was crying too. She closed her eyes and rocked her head.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
